


Santa's Coming to Town

by literaryempress



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ass Play, Barebacking, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Flavored Lube, Holidays, Kissing, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryempress/pseuds/literaryempress
Summary: Mickey only wants two things for Christmas: his boyfriend and some good ol' holiday sex. Both of his wishes easily come true.





	

Ian had been standing at the bedroom door for the past minute and a half, a mixture of confused yet seemingly turned on.

Mickey was in their bed, reading a book he bought for himself the other day. Ian’s focus wasn’t on the book he was reading, though; he was more interested in what he had on. Actually, he didn’t have that many clothes on him - just a pair of red and white underwear with a green bow above his ass. He didn’t even have a shirt or a pair of socks on. Ian’s well aware of the fact that this was some kind of tease, but regardless, the sight was pretty hot.

“Take a picture,” Mickey suddenly spoke, “It’ll last longer.”

Ian gulped his eyes going from Mickey’s ass to the back of his head. He must have been waiting on Ian for a while now, judging by the impatient tone in his voice. Mickey had kept his head facing the headboard, and his eyes directed towards the page in his book, ever since Ian first stepped into the room, waiting for the right moment to turn around and see his boyfriend with lust filling his eyes. Ian could sense it. Hell, Ian  _ loved _ it. He loved how spontaneous, attractive, and seductive the man really is. It reminded Ian of some of the reasons why he got with Mickey in the first place.

A second later, and Ian slowly headed towards the foot of the bed, his eyes falling down towards the mattress where Mickey’s bare legs were a little spread out. Ian’s mouth watered as his eyes traveled from Mickey’s feet up towards his thick thighs to his red underwear-covered ass. Ian’s always known that Mickey is a good-looking guy, but Ian really loves it when Mickey puts on a show for him without even trying that hard. It got all of Ian’s senses going all at once.

A hand fell down to Mickey’s right ankle and slowly but eventually started travelling up the back of Mickey’s leg. Ian’s touch was soft, gentle, like he was savoring this moment for as long as he could. Eventually, Mickey’s underwear and the green bow stuck above it would have to come off. Don’t get Ian wrong; he loves seeing Mickey in all his naked glory, but he also loved Mickey’s little attempt at being festive.

Mickey’s smile grew by the time Ian’s hand stopped just below his ass, and that’s when he started to turn his head around to meet eyes with his boyfriend. “Thought I’d get ya something for Christmas this year, but um…” He shrugged. “I didn’t know what to get without asking you.”

Ian smiled, his eyes bashfully falling back down to Mickey’s rear. Truth is, Mickey didn’t have to buy Ian anything for Christmas. Ian feels as though that Mickey’s all he needed to get by in this world, because he’s been there for the redhead so many times in their lives. From visiting the other Gallaghers to getting mentally stable to finding a job he likes that also suits his needs, Mickey’s always been there for him. So it makes sense to Ian that Mickey is his little Christmas present this year.

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Ian spoke aloud, his left leg bending so his knee could rest on the mattress.

“You sure about that?”

“I mean it. Babe, I love you. I probably would have asked for you for Christmas every year, and I would be satisfied every time I got to see your face, alright?”

Mickey chuckled. “Alright, Gallagher. Don’t get cheesy on me.”

“I won’t.” Ian’s eyes lifted up, his green ones staring back at Mickey’s blue ones. They were both looking at each other for a good five seconds or so before Ian suddenly grabbed both of Mickey’s ankles, flipping the shorter man so he was on his back and earning a slight yelp from Mickey. “But I  _ will _ get on you.” Mickey giggled as he gazed up at Ian, who was crawling further up the bed and smiling seductively at his boyfriend.

By the time Ian was fully hovering over Mickey, he planted his elbows on either side of Mickey’s shoulders, his chest resting on top of Mickey’s. The two of them were smiling like idiots once they were finally in each other’s space. Just like Ian didn’t expect any other present from Mickey,  Mickey didn’t expect any other present from Ian. As long as the redhead was here with him for the holidays, Mickey could give two shits about anything materialistic. They had each other, and that’s all that matters.

“Come here,” Ian whispered, lowering his head so his face got closer to Mickey’s. The shorter man lifted his head some so his lips could meet Ian’s halfway, and before either one of them knew it, they initiated a heated make out session. Instantly, saliva was being exchanged between the two of them. Tongues were softly grazing against one another. Their chests were being glued together, despite the fact that Ian still had his long-sleeved brown shirt on that separated each other.

Mickey’s hands roamed up Ian’s back, his left hand stopping at Ian’s head so he could bring him down any further, if possible. He needed all of Ian he could get, and it wasn’t helping that he still had on his clothes while he just had on a pair of red underwear with the bow that was still attached to his ass.

So suddenly, he pushed Ian away, giving both of them the chance to catch their breath, and Mickey let out, “Take off your clothes.”

And Ian did. His shirt immediately went flying down to the ground beside their bed, and he kicked his shoes off his feet and onto the floor near the foot of the bed. After that, he pushed his pants down with one swift movement and then kicked his dirty, white socks off his feet, leaving him in nothing but black underwear attached at the hip. Mickey had been biting down on his bottom lip and gazing up and down at his boyfriend the whole time. He had to be the luckiest man on the whole block to have someone as good-looking as Ian.

“The fuck you waiting on, Gallagher?” Mickey asked after a couple of seconds had passed. “You gonna come get in me, or what?”

Ian inched an eyebrow at his boyfriend on the mattress and suddenly got an idea. There were a couple of ways in which he could make this game a little interesting. “Depends. Have you been naughty all year, Mick?”

Mickey shrugged. “Probably have. The fuck you gonna do about it?”

And then a grin grew on Ian’s face. He liked how easily Mickey played along, like this was some kind of routine they had going on for years now. Mickey somehow always made Ian’s task a little easier every time.

The redhead started to get off the bed and head towards the closet, reaching down towards the floor to look for something. Mickey, a little confused, kept his eyes on Ian’s back, watching as he moved some stuff around until he found what he needed. Finally, Ian came out of the closet with a green tie in his right hand. He walked back over towards the bed and said, “Get on your knees. Now.”

Mickey started to sit back up on the bed, doing exactly as Ian told him to do. He pointed his direction towards the wall as Ian took both of Mickey’s hands behind Mickey’s back, using the tie to tie his wrists together. They weren’t the couple that used handcuffs, if they used them at all. They easily had other alternatives in the house they could use so they won’t hurt each other or anything.

Once the tie was secure around Mickey’s wrists, Ian got close to Mickey’s right ear and whispered, “You remember what Santa told you the last time you were acting naughty, Mick?”

“That I would have to learn another lesson?”

“If you did it again.” Ian paused. “And what did you do?”

Mickey sighed. “I…”

“Answer me, Mick,” Ian spoke a little louder in his seductive tone, his arm wrapping around Mickey’s torso until his fingers made it to one of his nipples. He used the thumb and index finger on his right hand to pinch and caress at Mickey’s right nipple as slowly as he could go. Mickey gulped at the electricity that was going through his body at that one magical touch. How Ian always managed to make him feel this way, he wasn’t exactly sure. “Were you naughty or nice this year?”

“N-N...naughty.”

Ian huffed, smirking at Mickey’s stutter as Ian continued to play with one of his nipples. The way his voice sounded make him look so innocent, yet he knew just how much dirtier the man could get from here.

All of a sudden, Ian’s hand fell from Mickey’s chest, Mickey slightly pouting at the loss. The redhead once again got off the bed and stood there, looking at Mickey for a second or two more before making another demand. “Turn around on the bed.”

And Mickey did, though it was a little complicated without the use of his hands. Ian’s eyes gazed over Mickey’s body once more before he walked around the bed to Mickey’s left side. His eyes then fell to the green bow that was still stuck above Mickey’s ass. He took it off gently, looking for any signs of Mickey reacting to the touch. When he didn’t find anything, he suddenly slapped a hand against Mickey’s ass, which earned a satisfied grunt out of his boyfriend.

“Did you like that, Mick?”

“Y-Yes.”

“You want me to do it again?”

“Yeah. Do it again.”

Ian’s right hand slid up Mickey’s back until his palm got in between Mickey’s shoulder blades. By that point, he pushed against Mickey’s back, prompting Mickey to bend over with his face in the mattress. Now his ass was sticking up the way Ian wanted it to. Not even a second later, Ian’s hand slid back down Mickey’s back up until it met with the curve of Mickey’s ass cheeks, and he slapped him there once again. Mickey grunted in pleasure into the bed sheets. He couldn’t get enough of stuff like this.

“He’s disappointed in you, Mickey,” Ian spoke, getting on the bed behind Mickey after tossing the pillows to the side. “He doesn’t like it when you disobey him. You know that, right?” Mickey didn’t speak this time; instead, he inhaled and exhaled as the growing sensation from the couple of slaps took over. He could feel Ian’s fingers slide around the band of his underwear, hooking inside and grazing over his ass just a little. Ian was teasing him just a little, but it’s not something Mickey couldn’t handle.

“Now you’re gonna have to pay,” Ian replied, and with one swift yank of his hand, Mickey’s underwear came off, and Mickey could suddenly feel the draft in the room. What he wasn’t expecting was Ian’s tongue licking a long stripe up against his hole, and that’s when he let out a loud groan into the bed.

“You gonna behave?”

“Wha -”

“You gonna behave while Santa teaches you another lesson, Mick?”

“Y-Yes, I…” Mickey gulped. He can’t believe he’s stuck with the whole  _ calling Ian Santa during sex _ thing for so long, but he’s willing to play along if that meant he was getting what he had been craving for the past few minutes or so. “I’ll behave, Santa.”

“Good.” Ian brought both of his hands to Mickey’s wrists and untied the tie that was restraining Mickey’s wrists, causing the shorter man to lay his stomach against the mattress once again. Once Mickey was completely flat on the bed, Ian took his wrists again, tying them above Mickey’s head with the tie again. If he was going to do this, he at least wanted Mickey to feel comfortable.

Ian lowered his body against Mickey’s back and began to kiss him slowly on the neck, making Mickey moan a little with each soft touch. As he did so, Ian brought his left hand to Mickey’s left nipple and began to pinch him slowly, getting the shorter man to squirm underneath him just a little. Every touch, every kiss, every grind against Mickey’s ass - it was all slow.  _ Painfully _ slow, in Mickey’s case, but slow nonetheless. Slow foreplay actually made their sex a lot more passionate, though a lot of times, it just made them more sexually aroused and less patient with the other.

Eventually, Ian kissed lower and lower down Mickey’s body, and the hand that was on his chest left his nipple, leaving Mickey hopeless. His hands were still tied above his head, and there was nothing he could do about it from his position. So he savored every moment Ian’s lips made contact with the skin on his back, his toes curling and his hands balling up from the contact.

Before Mickey knew it, Ian’s mouth was on his ass again. The redhead bit down on one of his ass cheeks just a little bit before he proceeded to lick his way through the crack. Mickey’s hands were still tied up in front of him, so he couldn’t tend to the growing erection that was pressing against the mattress. Still, he couldn’t get over how amazing Mickey’s mouth actually was - or how professional his goddamn tongue felt against his body. It’s like he’s been doing this all his life, though Mickey knows he hasn’t. Either way, each lick ignited a spark underneath Mickey’s skin, and the itch he had growing on him needed to be scratched.

By now, Mickey’s a moaning mess while Ian got to work eating him out. Mickey’s teeth found the wrinkled bed sheets and bit down on them as Ian continued. His erection was growing under the mattress, and all Mickey wanted was to touch himself, even for a second. However, Ian - uh,  _ Santa _ \- knew just how naughty Mickey had been this year and wouldn’t let him free until he’s been tortured just enough.

So Mickey waited and groaned, and waited and groaned, and waited and groaned. He pushed his ass against Ian’s face, and the redhead continued to eat him out as eagerly as possible. Damn Ian and his perfect fucking tongue.

“Ian…”

“What was that, Mick?”

“I...fuck. Ian, I -”

Ian suddenly flipped Mickey over again. The man now had the front of his body facing up towards the ceiling. There was a sudden rush going through Mickey’s body from the flip Ian made him do once again. He almost forgot what he was even going to say for a split second.

The redhead crawled above Mickey’s body once again, using a hand to reach up and rub at Mickey’s head very gently. “Losing Christmas spirit, baby?”

“N-No, I -” God damn it. Why did Ian have to go and call him baby like that? “I think I’m gonna -”

Before Mickey continued, Ian lowered his face a little and kissed the raven-haired man on the lips, the two of them instantly melting into each other with ease. After a minute, Ian broke the kiss and looked into Mickey’s blue, lust-filled eyes. “You wanna come for me, babe?” Mickey couldn’t do much else at this point but nod. “Aw, I haven’t even got to the best part yet.”

_ Fuck _ , Mickey thought. All of this was just preparation; Mickey knew that, but fuck, Ian always had a way to get him going without even sticking a dick into him. Mickey swears that this man isn’t even real sometimes.

Ian reached over towards the nightstand and started opening one of the drawers until he received a full bottle of peppermint-scented lube, waving the bottle in front of Mickey’s face and watching him smirk. He wasn’t expecting for Ian to have that in handy, though he wasn’t complaining at all about it.

Mickey watched as Ian opened the bottle up and started pouring a good amount on his fingers, coating the first three one by one, bending his knees and spreading his legs apart for when Ian was ready. Once Ian had enough on his bare hand, he placed the bottle to the side for a moment before reaching the lubed fingers down to Mickey’s ass, sticking one finger inside at a time. Instantly, Mickey’s eyes closed shut, allowing Ian’s fingers to graze the inside of his asshole and for the substance to get all inside.

“Shit,” Mickey let out. He could feel his own dick stiffen up some more at the feeling. As much as he wanted Ian to hurry the fuck up already, a part of him knew he didn’t want this moment to end. His boyfriend was fucking him good for Christmas, whether it be with his dick, with his fingers, or with his mouth. Mickey wanted more - so much more. He wanted to touch himself. He wanted to touch Ian. He wanted everything, but his hands were still tied up. Choosing between waiting for Ian to get everything over with and wanting Ian to untie him already was becoming a very difficult decision.

Ian finally let his fingers out of Mickey’s ass, wiping them against the bed sheets and deciding that he was stretched out enough at this point. He reached for the lube bottle and poured some more in his hand before grabbing at his own dick, making sure it was slick enough for Mickey. He moaned just a little as touched himself, and Mickey bit down on his bottom lip as he watched. Mickey liked watching Ian touch himself just as much as Mickey loved it when Ian touched him. He looked like a Greek God just presenting himself to his boyfriend, and all Mickey could think about is the hundred and one things he wanted to do with that body.

Once Ian was done, his eyes fell back down towards Mickey. They both looked at each other, nothing but passion igniting their senses. Ian’s hands moved to Mickey’s thighs to spread his legs out again, and Mickey did nothing but obey. Their eyes were still on each other even as Ian lined his dick up with Mickey’s hole. Not even a second later, Ian was inside his boyfriend, who was still a little tight down there but was home to Ian regardless.

Ian started off with a couple of soft, slow thrusts. Mickey balled up his hands once again and gulped as Ian’s dick pressing inside of him forced some precome to leak out of Mickey’s dick. He was this close to exploding right now, but he wanted to save it for when Ian’s climax came.

However, thinking about it seemed so much easier than actually doing it.

Ian kept his eyes on Mickey’s face and watched all of his facial expressions as he pushed in and pulled out continuously. Mickey was looking at him like he had the entire universe in the palm of his hands, and everything else around them was just pitch black. The world they shared with one another was the only thing lighting up the sky right now, and Mickey could honestly say he would be satisfied with that. He loved that man with all his heart, and he could almost cry at how lucky he is to have him.

Speaking of crying, Mickey could feel a little sting at the corner of his eyes, though he couldn’t wipe at it since his hands were still tied up. He still stared up at Ian, who could also sense the emotion coming onto the surface. Somehow, Ian knew exactly what he was thinking. It turns out that great minds think alike, because Ian always had the same feelings for Mickey. He loved that man so much, and he would do anything and everything just to keep him with him for as long as it takes.

“Ian.” He could hear Mickey call his name once again. He was about to come at any moment, and the slow movements of Ian’s dick up against Mickey’s inner walls was only adding more intensity. “Ian.” Mickey’s head craned back into the mattress, his jaw dropping from the building sensation going throughout his body. His eyes closed once again, maybe a little tighter than Ian expected. Soon enough, Mickey reached his climax, the white substance spilling out on their stomachs.

As Mickey was coming down from his high, Ian continued to thrust into him until his own climax hit. Mickey was too far gone at this point, so he allowed Ian to push in and pull out of him a couple more times until Ian spilled his load inside Mickey. The both of them were a panting mess at this point. A few moments later, as they started to calm down a little bit, Ian pulled completely out of Mickey and plopped down on the bed right next to him. He was this close to closing his eyes when he heard Mickey speak right next to him.

“Um...Ian?”

“Shit,” Ian mumbled to himself, almost embarrassed that he left Mickey like that. He reached up and started untying the tie from around Mickey’s wrists, and once his hands were free, Mickey used one of them to wipe the sweat from the roots of his hair. He had to admit it; sex is a pretty good workout.

The two of them giggled a little bit, Mickey using his hand to hide his own smile. “We’re fucking ridiculous.”

“Ridiculously cute,” Ian responded.

“I’m not fucking cute.”

“Yeah, you are.”

“You’re wasting your time saying that shit to me, Gallagher.”

“I mean it,” Ian replied, leaning against his right elbow so he could look Mickey in the eyes. He smiled as he brought a hand up to Mickey’s cheek, his thumb rubbing at it gently. “You’re the cutest man I’ve ever man - and the hottest.” Mickey chuckled a little bit, trying his hardest to look away, but Ian won’t let that happen. “I could put that fucking bow on your forehead to further prove my point.”

“Put that shit on my head, and I’ll break all of your teeth in.”

“Is that really a promise, Mick?” Ian asked, smirking a little. “You know you like it when I bite you all over your skin, leaving those teeth marks on your ass and your neck.”

“Fuck,” Mickey replied, hiding his face into the mattress.

“You’ll miss my teeth when they’re gone, Mick,” Ian continued, “and neither one of us want that. Do we?”

A few seconds pass, and Ian could see the corner of Mickey’s mouth lift up just a little. He giggled. Mickey never believed Ian when he said Mickey’s the cutest thing on the planet, but Ian knows it. There are little things Ian will always admire about Mickey that made him adorable in the redhead’s eyes, including that little smile on Mickey’s face. Ian loved that smile more than anything, and he planned on making Mickey smile every opportunity he had.

After a couple more seconds, Mickey turned his head so his face was out of the mattress. The two of them were gazing into each other’s eyes once again, and this time, Mickey was the one to reach closer to Ian to plant a gentle kiss to Ian’s lips. When he let go, he scooted closer to Ian, almost no space in between them. Mickey’s right index finger traced a little heart over Ian’s chest before he looked the redhead in the eye and said, “Merry Christmas, Gallagher.”

“Merry Christmas, Mick. I love you.”

"I love you, too."

The two of them passionately kissed each other on the bed. They did that for almost the entire day. Neither one of them complained, because they had each other, and that made this Christmas one of the best ones ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday, whether it's Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, etc. Here's a little something I stirred up at the last minute. Enjoy. ;)


End file.
